1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a touch sensor, and more specifically to structures of a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch sensors have been popularly applied in various electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a handheld personal computer, in which, the fabrication technologies of capacitive touch sensors have been most popularly used. Currently, the structure of a single-glass typed capacitive touch sensor is the major structure used for the touch sensors.
For conventional single-glass typed capacitive touch sensors, the material for forming a touch sensing electrode layer is usually indium tin oxide (ITO). An ITO layer is directly formed on a glass substrate by sputtering and then patterned to form patterns of the touch sensing electrode layer. The patterns of the touch sensing electrode layer include X-axis sensing electrode patterns and Y-axis sensing electrode patterns, in which, one axis of the sensing electrode patterns uses a conductive layer to form a bridge structure across another axis of the sensing electrode patterns. An insulating layer is formed at the locations of the X-axis sensing electrode patterns and the Y-axis sensing electrode patterns crisscrossing with each other for electrically isolating the X-axis sensing electrode patterns from the Y-axis sensing electrode patterns. In the conventional single-glass typed capacitive touch sensors, the material of the conductive layer for forming the bridge structure is usually a metal and the material of the insulating layer for electrically isolating the X-axis sensing electrode patterns from the Y-axis sensing electrode patterns is usually silicon dioxide.